


An Awkward Conversation

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [8]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, also srry i could not think of anything else that was yellow, animal shipping!!!, dont tell me im the first one to write this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Kitty and Duchess have an... interesting conversation.
Relationships: Kitty Cheshire/Duchess Swan
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	An Awkward Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 8 - Yellow

“Meow! I just had a thought. Do you pee when you’re a swan, Duchess?”

Duchess blinked blankly at the half-cat who was swinging her tail on a branch in front of her. They were out for a forest picnic date, and this was not what she’d expected. “Do I what now?”

“Do you pee? Because birds don’t pee, but you’re technically still a human.”

Duchess wanted to bury her head in her hands. Thank goodness they were all alone in the Enchanted Forest right now. “I’m not usually a bird for long enough to tell but I guess not. I haven’t really thought about it.”

“What about after you’re a bird? Do you transform and then transform back and then have to pee?”

Duchess literally wanted to die. “Kitty I do not want to have this conversation right now.”

The cat stretched and flicked her tail. “Just thought I’d ask, reowr. You know I’m curious.”

“You’re so lucky I put up with you.”

“And you’re lucky I haven’t eaten you.”

Duchess rolled her eyes. Like a petty cat could ever take on a swan. “Here, Kitty,” she said, dangling a sandwich in the air to let the girl take a whiff.

“Ooo, tuna!” Kitty vanished in midair and reappeared across from Duchess, grabbing the sandwich and sinking her teeth into it. Duchess sighed and took a bite of her own seaweed treat. Kitty sure was an odd one. But maybe that silliness was part of why she loved her.


End file.
